Episode 201: Bro's Better, Bro's Best: Ch. 31-45
"Bro's Better, Bro's Best: Ch. 31-45" was originally released on May 19, 2014. Description We're back with another round up of our "best" bits from the early years. 15 hours of show condensed to an hour of worthwhile material! That's a bargain. Also, get all the details on our upcoming LA show! Suggested Talking Points Big Bad Beetleborgs, B'Doodleykitten, Bramblepelt, Snowing All Over, Chin Deep In Chinchillas, Peepums Nastygum and MORE. Outline Episode ?? 03:05 - ???? 04:08 - ???? Episode 31: Husky Eyes 05:59 - Y - Yahoo Answers user Nat Ilf, who asks: What is the heaviest babby to ever be birthed? I am pregnate (due on Christmas) and the doctors said my babby is very heavy. I think they said he was gonna be 175 lbs. Can I do anything to make my babby smaller? I am really worried about the labour. Episode 44: Chunk Pump 08:46 - Y - Sent in by Arkayhart, from Yahoo Answers user Alexis, who asks: What should I call my boyfriend? My boyfriend and I always joke around and call each other by fun pet names like chump and punk. What are some names I could call him or what have you called boyfriends or girlfriends? Episode ?? 10:59 - ???? Episode 33: Bramblepelt 12:03 - Y - Sent in by Goodbye Babylon Babylon, from Yahoo Answers user Rubi Heart McKinley, who asks: What are some goood warrior cat names? I need five warrior names... Three names for three black cats, one for a white cat, and one for a brown cat please,, Episode 42: Cracklin' Mendes 16:36 - My wife and I have a one year old. When we found out my wife was pregnant again, we were really happy but knew things were going to get tight money-wise. We just found out the baby is actually twins, so now we're still excited but also freaking out a bit. Our wedding anniversary is coming up, and although money is tight do you have any suggestions to make my soon-to-be-worn-out wife feel special? Thanks, Frugal In Philly Episode 44: Chunk Pump 17:46 - Y - This one's by Yahoo Answers user Dragon 101, who asks: I'm a dragon, but I don't know how to summon my special skills. I can do some things unordinary, anyone have ideas? This is kinda new and all so confusing... For my age that is. I can tell you right now im under 21. Anyone have ideas? On what I could do because I'm a dragon? PLZ! Episode 40: Fresh Out of Aardvarks 20:28 - Y - Sent in by Matt Warren, by Yahoo Answers user Megan, who asks: I need help naming my chinchilla breeding business...?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3PuN1M1D6g Hello :-) I am looking into breeding chinchillas but I need a name for my company. I want it to be something elegant and pretty and the last word needs to be "Chinchillas or Exotics." I don't want anything that says Megan's or Ontario's etc... I also don't want silly names like "Chinny-Chin-Chins" ETC. It needs to sound sophisticated. For example, some names I like are: - Blue Moon Chinchillas / Blue Moon Exotics - Autumn Breeze Chinchillas / Autumn Breeze Exotics - White Rose Chinchillas / White Rose Exotics If you need any other information just ask. Also, if you want to add in some possible chinchillas names, I won't mind wink, nudge nudge. Thanks for everything! ~*~ Megan ~*~ Episode ?? 26:15 - ???? Episode 42: Cracklin' Mendes 28:51 - Y - Sent in by Adam Holley, from Yahoo Answers user poeticbbq, who asks: Valentine's day gift for my cougar? I'm seeing an older women (me 30 her 43) and want to send her an awesome gift for valentine's day because I'm gone working on the road. We've been seeing each other for a couple months and the coitus is pretty amazing, and want to get her something that is classy but not overbearing. Any ideas? Episode 37: Hickey on my Heart 31:05 - My name is Mike and my wife's name is Darlene. Her parents are also Mike and Darlene, and her brother's named Mike. She wants to name our kids Mike and Darlene but I think it's a bad idea, am I overreacting? -- Mike 34:00 - Monthly Observances Money Zone 36:10 - MZ - Sponsored by Nature Box. Sponsored by Hulu. Sponsored by Making Things Beautiful/Making Beautiful Things. Episode ?? 41:37 - ???? Episode 38: The Brain Wife 43:00 - Y - Sent in by Shonen413, from a deleted Yahoo Answers user, who asks: I need to perform a colonoscopy to myself.? I need a colonoscopy performed on me but unfortunately in these economic times I can not afford a doctor. I'm pretty sure I can do it myself but what should I get to perform it. The only store near me is a home depot so the tools need to be from there. What items should I get. I have a very low budget so don't pick anything too expensive.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2zqr3sSuvs 46:59 - I've been happily married for three years, but I've been noticing something that I no longer think is a coincidence. I've been getting a lot more attention from ladies ever since I got married I was never a real lady-killer in the first place, but I did all right. Since I've been married, however, I've gotten flirted with much, much more than I ever did when I was single. What's up with that? -- Mike Episode ?? 48:34 - What is the best way to greet a girl when you first meet her? Is shaking hands awkward? Is it appropriate to give a sideways hug? Context: Perhaps like on a first date, or a blind date. Recently, my grandmother hooked me up with a date with this girl she met during a Zumba class. I talked to the girl on Facebook, and she was very much interested in meeting up with me to go on a date. How do I greet her in such a way as to leave a good lasting impression that will set the tone for the rest of the date? 51:55 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Dearest Love, who asks: Friend might be a robot..HELP!? So my best friend of 15 years might be a robot.. she beeps and boops and has a crazy phobia of water. and sometimes she spazzes out like a machine over heating. should i confront her and be like "I think you might be a robot" or leave it alone...HELP! Episode 36: Candlenights 54:44 - ???? Episode ?? 56:18 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Taco B, who asks: Ladies, Xmas gift....? Ladies if you sexual partner asked for you to walk on him with your high heels for christmas and thats the only gift he wants this year, would you do that for him? Would you step on his privates for him with your sexiest heels if he proved it does not harm him at all? Episode 36: Candlenights 58:20 - ???? Episode 32: The Minnesota Pincher 59:56 - ???? Episode 43: A Horse Called Robbie 61:08 - Y - Sent in by Kieran D, from Yahoo Answers user Saki Kiosoma Dark Mousey and Ronnie V, who ask: Which name do you like best? I'm trying to name the horses for my story. I've decided on names for all but one of them. The horse I haven't decided on is a male, silvery gray wild horse. He's very fast and very strong. Here's some names I'm considering: Silver Wish Phantom Sky Phantom Dawn Drifting Castle Spirit Catcher Wild Wind Which name do you think is the best, and do you have any suggestions? Thanks :D Episode 38: The Brain Wife 62:56 - Intro - A Brief Big Bad Beetleborgs Phase Episode 34: Make it Magic 64:23 - ???? Episode 45: The Loom 65:16 - Monthly Observances Episode ?? 66:20 - ???? Episode 39: Peepum's Nastygum 68:59 - Y - Sent in by Curly Head Poet, from Yahoo Answers user Amy, who asks: Does anyone know of any other grandpa names? It can't be Poppy, Grandpa, or Pop-pop. Gramps sounds like cramps don't go there. Additional Details: -And please no names in other languages. This is America, we speak English- Housekeeping 71:06 - Housekeeping 74:20 - FYEntirely fictional - From Yahoo Answers user Steven, who asks: Why is my weiner sad? References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Bro's Better, Bro's Best